1000 Miles Away
by better1nb1ack
Summary: Post CoG. The Mortal War is over and Sebastian and Valentine are gone. Clary is the hero of the Mortal War and Downworlder gossip is spreading. It's starting to get too dangerous for Clary in New York so she is sent to the San Francisco Institute in California. Will Jace risk Clary's safety or their love? Can distance really break them apart? First chapter is them at Fright Fest :P
1. Chapter 1

"Keep your form in control and don't forget to tuck your knees in," Jace instructed as Clary leaped off the beam with a perfect flip. Finally, after the hundredth try she mastered a perfect flip. The harness she was wearing bounced her back up and Jace walked over with an impressed smile plastered on his face. "Well done Fray. It only took you about three hours." He said exaggerating by checking his wrist as if there was a watch there. Clary rolled her eyes as she dangled in mid-air. "Can I come down now? My head hurts and I'm dizzy."

"Tsk tsk complaining, complaining."

"Why do you have to say things twice?"

"Because it's never enough. Now how am I supposed to get you down?"

"The same way I got up here you just—"

"That's no fun," Jace answered. Before Clary could think of what he was gonna do he leaped and slashed at the rope holding her. The mat broke her fall but still knocked the breath out of her. Soon enough, Jace was on top of her, still smiling. "Why does my training always end with one of us on top of the other?" Clary questioned. "Because you just can't resist my dashing looks," Jace answered.

"Last time I checked, you're the one in top of me. I think _you_ can't resist my dashing looks."

"Hmm smart girl," Jace leaned in for a soft kiss. Soon he was parting her lips with his own and his tongue explored her mouth as he firmly held her on the ground. Clary moaned as Jace moved down to kiss her jaw, then the soft spots only he knew of on her neck and back to her mouth. Jace pulled away. "Since you were such a good girl today I'll cut your training short so we can go have some...fun," Jace said as Clary caught her breath. "Can we do something actually fun? I mean trust me I can make out with you all day, but I want to do something...adventurous." Jace's eyes sparked with amusement as she said it and he got up, offering Clary a hand. She took it and got up as Jace asked, "What do you have in mind? Pandemonium?"

"No," Clary had something in mind, but wanted everyone to hear it. "Get Izzy and Alec and call Magnus over. I'll call Simon, we're going to Fright Fest."

"What in Angel's name is 'Fright Fest'"?

"Just trust me on this."

Convincing Simon was easy because he claimed he could "finally whip out his fangs and not get the police called on him for it." It was true, he'd blend in perfectly as long as he didn't kill anyone. Magnus was up for anything involving adventure, but Jace, Alec, and Isabelle were the toughest. "I'm not gonna pay to have a bunch of mundanes dressed up as zombies try and scare me," Jace firmly stated. Alec and Isabelle agreed it was a stupid idea, but after a lot of begging and telling them they could do whatever they wanted to me if they hated it—which Jace was very fond of— they agreed. "There might be demons there because if Simon thinks he could blend in easily, so would they," Alec said. Always the wise one.

They dressed up somewhat mundane like and hid their weapons in their jackets. Clary was wearing a sweatshirt of Jace's because she didn't have time to go home and change and he wore his leather jacket. "Isabelle, you can't wear heels to a theme park," Simon said walking up to pouting Izzy. "But I love these shoes..."

"All the more reason not to wear them," Simon replied softly pecking her on the cheek. Clary was still getting used to them as a couple, but they looked adorable together. Magnus showed dressed up as his usual self, and Alec was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.

Jace walked behind Clary and put his arms around her into a warm embrace. "I love seeing you in that shirt. Now let's get going."

As they entered, Jace took a look around at the fake webs on the trees, the bloody fountain with skeletons and zombies roaming around scaring people. Jace muttered something under his breath and immediately turned around to leave the park. Clary grabbed his arm and shouted, "Jace! Get back here now!" He sulked back and sighed a little too much to emphasize. "This is going to be so stupid," he muttered. Clary rolled her eyes and pretended not to hear him. She called to the others and pointed to a sign that said "Haunted Maze Trail". "Guys let's go in here, it's really cool."

"You guys go on ahead, Magnus and Simon want to scare some mundanes we'll meet you when it's done," Alec said looking up at his boyfriend and smiling. Clary took Jace's hand and they walked towards the trail. She stopped as she realized something and turned to Jace. He looked at her quizzically. "Make sure they're demons and not mundanes I know it's kind of hard to spot here."

"Not really, can we just go in now?" Clary felt bad that he wasn't having a good time. She stood on her toes and gave him a long, passionate kiss, breaking it off right before he started to take dominance. Breathing heavily, she looked straight into his eyes and said, "Can you please stop being such a shank and be in a good mood?" He smiled and took her hand to lead her into the trail. "Of course my love, and what's a shank?" Clary shrugged and they entered.

They walked through a maze made of hay with blood smears and passed people with chainsaws. A few actually make Clary jump and hold onto Jace tighter, which made him quite happy. Soon a zombie girl came up to Jace and started groaning and making dead people noises. "Look I find this all very flattering, but I have a very much alive girlfriend right next to me, and I'm afraid you're not being very subtle." The girl came close up into Jace's face and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Clary flinched and then laughed at Jaces expression. It was a mixture of confusion and boredom. "Oh come on Jace have some fun," She said as the zombie girl walked up to others behind us. Something sparked in his eyes and he said "You're right, let's just move on. Ooh that place looks dark and creepy." He was right. The next part of the maze went on until it was pitch black with fog coming out. Clary suddenly wished she had a night vision rune, but shrugged because it was just a stupid haunted trail. And where would the fun be? Jace let go of Clary's hand as he went to the far right to feel out the walls. So he didn't think to put on a night vision rune either. She continued to follow his golden head until the fog and darkness swallowed her up and she couldn't see a thing. _Damn this is cool_, she thought. She continued to walk slowly turning her shadowhunter instincts on unconsciously. She felt something move behind her and she whipped around but it was too dark. She continued to walk until she heard a faint whisper, _"Clarissa_". _Jace_, she thought. Clary walked to the side to feel around where she was going until she heard it again. _"Clarissa..Morgenstern"_ she stopped in her tracks waiting for some kind if movement so she can pounce. "Jace this isn't funny." She picked her foot up to take another step when something grabbed her ankle and she fell with a thump. "Ow goddammit Jace stop it." _"Clarissa"_ Clary heard the hissing whisper again. It was coming closer. She could feel it. She backed up until she hit something slimy and felt hot breath on her neck and smelled rotten garbage. Clary scrambled to her feet and now her heart was beating out of her chest. She looked up to see what she hit and saw a pair of white eyes staring at her and following her every move. She fumbled for her blade tucked in the waistband of her jeans when she heard the whispering again,_ "Clarissa"_ and something slithering right towards her. Clary let out a scream and ran away from the sounds and branches tugging at her and took random turns until she saw a light. She ran and ran until she bumped into something warm and muscular. "Jace." She said with no emotion at all. He pulled away and was laughing hysterically. He seemed to be trying to say something but was laughing too hard. "Jace! That wasn't funny!"

"Oh come on clary you told me to have some fun so I did and you should've had a night vision rune," he replied with a smirk and clary silently cursed herself.

Clary glared into his golden eyes, "Yeah not to scare your girlfriend half to death! I'm gonna get you back for this." Jace raised an eyebrow with a seductive look on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"Who scared you half to death?" Clary heard someone say behind her. She found Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus walk up to them. Magnus looked extremely happy. "No one," Clary responded crossing her arms and ignoring Jace's snicker. "So did you guys have fun?" She asked changing the topic.

"Yeah, Magnus freaked a bunch of mundanes out by putting on a magic show," Alec replied his eyes glittering with laughter.

"And he almost got us kicked out for it too," Isabelle added.

"I have to say, mundanes are very easy to fool indeed. Not an ounce of magic needed." Magnus smirked.

"Well I say we go on a ride, have you guys ever ridden a rollercoaster?" Clary asked.

"I have once and I plan to never do it again," Magnus said with a stern nod. "And don't try and convince me."

"No, we haven't " Isabelle said referring to herself, Jace, and Alec.

"Don't listen to Magnus, it's an experience you won't forget and it's fun" Clary emphasized the last word looking straight into jaces eyes and he smirked.

"I'm not riding one of those stupid mundane contraptions," Jace said, crossing his arms.

"Aw is my Jacey scared?" She said with a pouted face and puppy dog eyes.

"As adorable as you look right now, I'm not putting my life in the hands of those unintelligent ungrateful bas—"

"Jace. It's perfectly safe I've ridden it a hundred times."

"No."

"Please? Clary walked up to him and tip-toed up to his ear and whispered, "I promise to make it up to you if you don't like it," and winked.

"If I make it out alive," he said with a grin. Before she could reply simon interrupted, "We're still here. Let's just go the lines getting longer." Jace took clary's hand and we walked over to the line. As they stood Jace looked at the other couples in line with their girlfriends perched on the railings and their arms around them keeping them from falling. Without thinking Jace picked up clary and she let out a small yelp as he put her on the railing. They were at eye level and Jace knew now why the other guys did it. Clary gave him a confused look and leaned in for a kiss. A few moments later he felt a push and a on angry grunt that said "keep moving." Clary hopped down and grabbed his hand as they moved up in the line. "What was that for?" Clary asked him. "I think he wanted us to move up in the—"

"Not that," clary interrupted, "you just picked me up and started kissing me."

"What I can't kiss my girlfriend when I want to? I never thought I'd hear a girl question me for kissing her. Usually my charms overpower the thought process."

"Jace," she said with a laugh in that tone when he was always being conceited. Which was, frankly, all the time. "Yes?" I replied with an eyebrow raised. She shook her head and turned around looking up at the rollercoaster with her big emerald eyes. He looked up as well, and gulped. This was too strange for him, and the line was too long. Jace put his hands on Clary's hips possessively just as he saw a guy walk by and check her out. He started to kiss her neck and whispered in her ear before she could ask, "There's guys checking you out and I will beat them up." He felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she blushed. He smirked as he turned her around for another kiss, but just at that moment the line moved and they were next in line to board the cart.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Here's chapter 2! I hope you liked the first chapter I forgot to mention that TMI is all Cassandra Clare's I'm just some fangirl! Also the rides and Fright Fest is all credited to Six Flags and the rides were from my personal experience at Six Flags Great Adventure. I would appreciate it if you review because I'd like to know how it is :) this is just a short fun fluffy chapter the next ones will be related to the plot. Review please, and thank you. ENJOY**_

Clary and Jace both stepped in and pulled the safety harnesses over their heads so they kept them in place. The employee announced on the microphone "Enjoy the thrill of a lifetime as you shoot 45 stories high at 128 mph on our world-record-breaking Kingda Ka — the tallest coaster in the World, fastest in North America." Jace gulped and Clary laughed nervously obviously a little scared herself. Behind them sat Simon and Isabelle, and Alec sat behind them with some mundane girl that looked like she was going to burst out crying any second. As soon as the employees gave the "all clear" sign that they were secure, the coaster rolled out slowly until all you could see was the 45 story green track. Clary squeezed Jace's hand reassuringly and said, "Just be ready because you never know when they're going to launch you." Jace nodded and braced himself as the cart rolled back slightly and shot straight out like a slingshot.

Clary, Isabelle and Simon were all shrieking with excitement as they rode straight up until they reached the peak and slowed down a bit. You could see the whole parking lot and everyone looked so small for a split second before they dove down spiraling. Jace was shouting profanities at the top of his lungs and Alec was cursing in Latin. After the second drop the ride came to an end and everyone looked windblown and flushed. Jace and Clary looked at each other and burst out laughing as well as the others. "I have to admit that was kind of fun," Jace admitted. Clary smirked and replied, "I thought you were going to have a heart attack you were shrieking like a girl!"

"I was not! I'm Jace I don't 'shriek'"

"Whatever, how does my hair look?"

"Beautiful." It was true. She looked amazing. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and her big green eyes were bright with excitement. Her hair was blown away from her face but in an elegant way. The strong wind somehow straightened her curls out to be waves and she was breathing heavily probably from the adrenaline. Jace tried to lean over to kiss her, but the seatbelts were keeping him in place. Clary noticed and laughed as the workers helped them get free so the next people can get on the ride. As soon as Jace stepped off he pulled Clary into a kiss and said into her ear, "Even though I loved it do I still get that promise?" She smiled and teased, "In your dreams Herondale." I smirked and turned towards the others. They all looked the same; awake, excited, and like they just flew 128 miles an hour. Jace wondered if he looked the same. "Let's do some more rides," Alec said. "And I'll convince Magnus to come with us on the next one because that girl looked like she was going to puke on me."

We nodded and walked down to see Magnus waiting as he pulled Alec into a hug and said, "Alexander you're okay oh my god I was so worried."

"So you're worried about me when I'm on a ride and not when I'm demon hunting?" Alec questioned. Magnus stopped to think before replying, "I was worried about who you would sit with because I wasn't there with you."

"Good so you can come on the next one because I'm not sitting alone again." Magnus groaned as Jace walked past him whispering, "Nice save." Clary suggested that they go on Nitro since it's her favorite.

Until it was closing time, they rode a few more rides and walked around scaring a few mundanes. Well, Simon did of course. They even killed a demon or too, and Jace felt like it was a great night.

"I'm glad you guys had fun," Clary seemed genuinely happy and it made Jace love her even more. As they walked back to the car, Jace put his arm around Clary to keep her warm since it was chilly out. Clary snuggled next to him as their steps came in sync. They felt like a normal teenage couple with no worries in the world, only out to have some fun.


End file.
